Dinosaur Train Episodes Aired on Time Warner Cable Kids
The Dinosaur Train episodes that aired on Time Warner Cable Kids. Episodes aired on Time Warner Cable Kids: Season 1 #Valley of the Stygimolochs / Tiny Loves Fish #The Call of the Wild Corythosaurus / Triceratops for Lunch #Beating the Heat / Flowers for Mom #I'm a T. Rex! / Ned the Quadruped #One Smart Dinosaur / Petey the Peteinosaurus #Fast Friends / T. Rex Teeth #Now with Feathers! / A Frill a Minute #One Big Dinosaur / Play Date with Annie #Armored Like an Ankylosaurus / Campout! #Laura the Giganotosaurus / Dinosaur Poop #Derek the Deinonychus / Don's Dragonfly #One Small Dinosaur / T. Rex Migration #Hootin' Hadrosaurs! / Surprise Party #The Theropod Club / Hatching Party #The Old Spinosaurus and the Sea / A Spiky Tail Tale #Night Train / Fossil Fred #Dinosaurs in the Snow / Cretaceous Conifers #The Burrowers / Shiny's Sea Shells #King Cryolophosaurus / Buddy the Tracker #The Old Bird / Diamond Don #Dinosaur Camouflage / Family Scavenger Hunt #Have You Heard About the Herd? / Jess Hesperornis #Triassic Turtle / Tank's Baby Brother #Erma Eoraptor / Under the Volcano #Pteranodon Family World Tour / Gilbert the Junior Conductor #Confuciusornis Says / Tiny's Tiny Doll #Iggy Iguanodon / Shiny Can't Sleep #Kenny Kentrosarus / Don and the Troodons #Long Claws / Tank's Sleep Over #New Neighbors / Don's Collection #The Wing Kings / The Big Mud Pit #Buck-Tooth Bucky / Tiny's Tiny Friend #An Armored Tail Tale / Pterosaur Flying Club #Great Big Stomping Dinosaur Feet! / Hornucopia! #The Good Mom / Diamond Anniversary #Elmer Elasmosaurus / Dinosaur Block Party #Paulie Pliosaurus / Elmer Visits the Desert #Carla Cretoxyrhina / Train Trouble #The Amazing Michelinoceras Brothers / Dad's Day Out #Junior Conductor Jamboree / Troodon Train Day Season 2 #Dinosaur Big City, Pt. 1 / Dinosaur Big City Pt. 2 #Dinosaur Big City Pt. 3 / Dinosaur Big City Pt. 4 #Stargazing on the Night Train / Get into Nature! #Shiny and Snakes / Tiny Loves Flowers #Buddy Explores The Tyrannosaurs / Rainy Day Fight #That's Not a Dinosaur / Tiny's Garden #The Earthquake / Nursery Car #The Lost Bird / The Forest Fire #Dry Times at Pteranodon Terrace / Big Misty Sea Fishing Contest #Hurricane at Pteranodon Terrace / Rafting The Cretaceous #Haunted Roundhouse / Big Pond Pumpkin Patch #Don's Winter Wish / Festival of Lights #Dinosaur Train Submarine: Otto Ophthalmosaurus / King Meets Crystal #Dinosaur Train Submarine: Shoshana Shonisaurus / All Kinds of Families #Dinos A to Z, Part 1, The Big Idea / Dinos A to Z, Part 2, Spread the Word #Dinos A to Z, Part 3, Classification / Dinos A to Z, Part 4, A to Z Picnic #Remember the Alamosaurus / Sunrise, Sunset #A Heck of a Neck / Gilbert Visits the Nest #An Apatosaurus Adventure / Nature Art #Arnie Rides the Flatcar / Old Reliable #Tiny and the Crocodile / Meet the Grandparents #The Egg Stealer? / To The Grandparents' Nest We Go! #Double-Crested Trouble / Erma and the Conductor #Dome-Headed Dinosaur / Treasure Hunt #Dinosaur Train Submarine: Maisie Mosasaurus / Date Night #Dinosaur Train Submarine: A Sea Turtle Tale / Rocket Train Season 3 Time Warner Cable Kids has ordered a third season of 13 episodes to premiere in the Fall of 2013. This would bring the total episode count to 79.